


Melody

by Kumikoko



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raguna realizes he made a mistake the day he said, "I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this game, okay? I also knew that Raguna should have chosen Melody. I had him choose Tori though, because while Tori is cute, she was the most sure-to-be-tightest-virgin. So, like a guy, I thought with my "dick" so to speak. I still regret that to this day. It should have been Melody!

**Melody**

The winter crop bloomed eloquently, shimmering in the damp night air. The house was quiet, too quiet, as it always was. Ironically, there was no melody of a gentle creak of the floorboards, nor a child’s cry. There was supposed to be, wasn’t there? It had been a year since Raguna had married Tori. That though, was the problem. It was poor judgment coupled with hope that he had married Tori, to put it in concise terms, when the reality of it was that he had just wanted to take her virginity. 

That sounded bad, didn’t it? Tori was a blonde haired, blue eyed babe with ivory white skin and just had virgin written all over her face. The pink outfit, a cross between a librarian and a school girl only helped to solidify that fact in his mind. Plus, she was certainly the challenge, out of the other girls. Raguna knew she was a quiet girl, but even after marriage, he didn’t know all that much about her, nor could they hold long conversations together, for she would trail off and start thinking about the last book she read, or the new one she would read.

Tori’s life revolved around books. At first that had been charming. Now, it was just an annoyance. Raguna worked in the fields all day long, right with the animals and often went into town to sell his product, only to come home to a house that honestly could be clean. Dinner could be on the table, but it wasn’t. Raguna knew how to cook and clean, but after a long day outside, working inside the house wasn’t a very appealing idea. Wasn’t marriage a partnership? Yet, Tori just read books all day.

At least she was staying with Lady Ann for the week, to spruce up the Kardia Library. This left Raguna with time to think about that lust driven decision he had made. Sure, Tori’s body had been just as tight as he had hoped she would be, but was that worth all this? He wasn’t sure now. Then again, he was just a young man, with no parental figures to guide him along the way. Actually, most days he felt more lonely then when he married Tori.

Before the marriage, he was able to flirt with Mist, Bianca, Felicity and…Melody. How could he have chosen Tori over any of them? Bianca, spoiled as she was, she did bake a good cake, and she was beautiful with her blue-tinted raven hair pulled into curly pigtails, matching blue eyes. Her silken outfits were always eye-catching but that was lust talking again, wasn’t it? Bianca surely would have been more loud then Tori, but he still would have had to do work inside the house and what would she have even done?

Bianca wouldn’t know how to do anything…commonplace. Well, there had been Felicity too, who was a beautiful blue-eyed brunette generally dressed in white dresses. She was sweet with big ideas for the town, but had an illness the doctor couldn’t figure out. Some doctor, huh?

As far as wives went, Felicity would have been a better choice than Bianca or Tori. Melody, however was someone else entirely. Melody had light pink hair pulled into pigtails and blue eyes. She always wore a red witch outfit that hid the brunt of her body. It was no wonder that he hadn’t lusted after her, really, when the other girls were sporting beautiful dresses.

From the very start he had been drawn to Melody though, with her cheery, determined nature. Although Melody ran the bath house, her goal in life was to be a real witch. A Red Mage if he had to guess. The magic might be an attempt to fill the loneliness in her, though. For, as bubbly as she was, Raguna could tell she missed her deceased parents. They could relate in that aspect and maybe that’s what further drew him into her?

They were lonely, parentless, and smiled even when they weren’t feeling well. They both had goals they were working towards. They both held an innocent air to them as well, or at least, Raguna had. He was pretty sure he lost his innocence the day he proposed to Tori over Melody. Raguna couldn’t forget the hurt in Melody’s eyes when she had found out, and honestly he couldn’t blame her. She had shared very personal things with him, the same as he had her.

While they both worked, he was sure they could come to an agreement about the house. Raguna wouldn’t mind helping out inside the house sometimes, but doing both types of work was just too taxing on his body. It was probably a blessing that he didn’t have a child yet. Who knew what Tori would be like with a child? Raguna was sure Tori would either be a wonderful parent, or a horrible parent. There was no in-between.

Glancing at his wrist watch, Raguna knew Melody would be at the bath house right about now, probably with no customers. If he confessed to her, maybe they could clear the air? They both missed each other’s company. Neither could deny that, could they?

Heavy thoughts in mind, Raguna checked on the farm animals one more time before placing a warm blanket over Beauty, the horse. “Let’s go buddy.” He said, patting the black coat of the mare before climbing on top of her back.

Together they road into the chilly night, through the dark town. The rhythmic clopping of her hooves sounded in his ears as he guided her to the bathhouse he knew well. “Stay around here,” Raguna told the horse, before pushing the door open to the bathhouse.

“Welcome! Our bath fee is—“ All cheer left Melody’s voice once she recognized Raguna.

“Hey.” Raguna greeted her with a gentle smile. “I’m just here for a bath,” Raguna lied, putting his hands up in the air to show he meant no harm. A bath was actually the least of his worries, but he knew she appreciated when people used her bathhouse so it was the least he could do, was to take a bath, before trying to clear the air between them.

“Sure! One bath, coming right up!” Melody’s chipper voice returned as she tried to smile, but the bubbliness in her tone was strained. It had been that way ever since he chose Tori. She couldn’t forget how pretty Tori had been in that white wedding dress.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Raguna set money on the counter and followed after her to the bathroom on the left. “You’ll see everything is in order,” Melody said with a rushed voice, then ducked out of the room. Raguna peeled his clothes off, and stepped into the warm bath. Bianca in particular would complain about that farm smell, but Melody never had.

A warm bath gave him the chance to really think about what he was doing. If he was going to back out, now was the time. What did he want, exactly? Raguna knew he wanted his friendship back with Melody, at the very least but honestly? He wanted her, the same way he always had.

Was that even possible? To get back what he had with her? What would the villagers even say? In a small town, adultery would certainly be the latest gossip. Hell, what would Lady Ann think? Would Bianca think of him poorly? Surely, this wouldn’t look good.

Damn it, he had made a mistake. Should he really be crucified for it? Sighing, Raguna dried off and dressed himself, knowing he wouldn’t really be able to relax in the tub when there was so much on his mind. He had to get this off his chest, now.

“Hey, Melody?” Raguna asked as he walked up to her, in the main room. Melody was gathering up the day’s money from the cash register, as she did every night before leaving for home. “Can we talk?” Raguna inquired, setting his hands on the wooden desk.

“Sure, what about?” Melody’s joyus tone was dismissive and rushed as her gut tightened with an awful mixture of hope and dread. Raguna knew if he was going to keep her attention, he needed to be concise.

“I made a mistake.” Raguna confessed, capturing her eyes in his. Melody paused, letting Raguna know he had her attention.

They both knew what he was talking about. “I should have followed my heart and not my dick,” Raguna admitted.

“You should have,” Melody agreed briskly, as she resumed grabbing the money into her hands.

“I know. I just…I thought I loved her…I know I was wrong, though.” Raguna admitted, knowing she might not understand. Melody said nothing as she put the cash in her bag, her pink bangs falling over her eyes. “I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I know there’s nothing I can say to make it right between us but I just…I miss you.” Raguna never thought he would have a conversation quite like this, yet, here he was, for Melody.

“There was a time…Raguna…but you chose her.” Melody put the handles of the purse on her shoulder and pushed past him, and headed towards the door.

“I did and I was wrong to do so,” Raguna followed after her, into the cold night air.

“You were,” Melody wouldn’t let him live his choice down. They had been perfect for each other and yet he chose Tori. How could he choose Tori over her? Over what they had together? Worse, why did their relationship have to be turned into a Taylor Swift song? _The Story of Us_ made her cry every time she heard it now.

Contrary to how woman normally were after being spurned, Melody was not vindictive, she was hurt, and was stating facts. She knew the way he looked at her had been real, and that was probably the worst part about this.

“Please, can’t we just talk about this?” Raguna pleaded, walking alongside her.

“What’s there to talk about? You chose her,” Melody repeated, figuring she hadn’t been clear enough the first time.

“I was wrong,” Raguna groaned with increasing frustration, knowing he wasn’t getting anywhere with her so he took a risk. “I love you,” Melody paused once more. “I know I didn’t realize it when I had a chance and I can’t apologize enough for it but is there anyway we can fix this?” Raguna asked.

Shaking her head, Melody turned to fix her beautiful eyes on to Raguna’s.

“Do you know what it was like, seeing her in that pretty white gown? Do you know what it was like for me, watching you flirt with her and take her on dates? Do you know what it was like for me, trying to pretend I was only your friend? I can’t forget that.” Melody told him honestly with rheumy eyes. Raguna sucked in a breath.

“I was selfish…but if you just hear me out…” Raguna wasn’t going to press the issue if she was done talking about it, but he had to see if she would listen. “Okay,” Melody agreed to listen, just this once.

“I want you, Melody. I’ve wanted you from the first time we connected. I just didn’t realize this until it was too late, and even then, I was blindsided by lust. Tori and I really are not connecting. If you just give me a chance, I’ll work everything out with her and we can be together,” Raguna explained, as the wind ruffled their hair. “It’s not ideal, I know. A divorce, in a small town, everyone will know, and they will judge us all. I’ve thought long and hard about the consequences and I’m ready to face them if you are.”

Raguna’s confession was startling to Melody. On some level, she felt justified that he realized his mistake, but that was petty, wasn’t it?

“Please, Melody. I love you.” Raguna stated, honestly.

Those were the words Melody had been waiting to hear for over a year and yet, they only brought tears to her eyes now. She couldn’t fight her feelings for him, so she turned to face him.

“If you _ever_ hurt me again, I will leave this town behind.” Melody warned Raguna, right before wrapping her arms around him. “Promise me, promise me that if I trust you, you won’t hurt me again.” Melody pleaded softly, as she felt the cool wind brush against her fingers.

“I won’t hurt you ever again, Melody. I know you’re the right woman for me.” Raguna promised, holding her close.

**. . .**

“Are you sure about this?” Raguna asked as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

“I am if you are,” Melody replied, and pulled the witch’s hat off of her head, and sat it on the dresser.

A small smile formed on Raguna’s face. He had waited for this day for a long time, the chance to be with Melody for real. Raguna watched Melody drop the red robe to the ground, and then began to peel the rest of her clothes off of her body.

There was a certain amount of shyness to her movements, but she trusted Raguna and it showed.

They had told each other more about themselves than they had to anyone else. It would have been pointless to become overly shy now. Raguna unbuttoned his shirt and began to pull his own clothes off.

Within moments, they were naked in the dark room, and Melody’s hair was freed of it’s pigtails, to cascade around her shoulders.

_Why did I ever choose Tori_? Raguna wondered, mentally beating himself up as he looked over Melody’s beautiful body. The moonlight glinted against it just right from the window.

There was no more hesitation than that, for Raguna swooped her up, into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. Melody giggled and was laid out on the soft bedding. She had dreamed of this moment for so long that when Raguna leaned forwards, she eagerly pressed towards him as well.

A long kiss was shared as they began to touch each other’s bodies, trying to figure out just how to turn the other on. Melody was the girl for him, so there was no shame on his part as he laid with her tonight.

This was so wrong it was right.

Raguna spread her creamy white thighs and settled between her legs, as they kissed. He pushed his fingers, one by one, into her wet body, to prepare her for their night together. Melody moaned softly as he stroked her just the right way. When Raguna thrust forwards, Melody drew in a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry,” Raguna said, knowing a woman’s first time wasn’t as pleasurable as man’s first time.

“I’m okay,” Melody assured him, allowing him to continue to make love to her.

They made each other one.

 


End file.
